Sombras
by Fraana
Summary: Una joven de tan solo 17 años, que veía el amor como una tontería, acostumbrada a tener sumisos en ves de pareja conocerá a un joven que le ara cambiar sus pensamientos radicalmente. Haciendo que el cazador sea cazado. por favor no copiar adaptar ni plagiar historia creada por Entretencion.
1. Chapter 1

La escasa luz del atardecer iluminaba mi cuarto. A vía sido un dia agotado pues el liceo no era muy tranquilo que digamos. Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, no podia sacarme de la cabeza aquel chico, su mirada tenia algo especial.

-Francis -chasqueado los dedos al frente mio-

Te noto rara asi como distraída que te pasa.

-Nada -menti - solo que hoy e tenido un dia atareado y estoy un poco cansada -fingí una sonrisa pero era lo suficiente para que me creyera.

-bueno -suspira- estare viendo tele, por si me buscas-sale del cuarto-

-okey- tome un libro que se encontaba en el suelo, estaba abierto, se podia leer claramente "El cazador sera cazado" no le tome mucha importancia al libro y lo deje encima de estante. empese con mis cosas, era vietnes prro no quería estar a ultima hora arreglando todo.

Me disponían a hacer la mochila cuando en eso suena mi celular, lo tomo y revisó, era el.

-Hola -

-Fran? -escuche su voz divertida al otro lado-

-esa misma -sonreí, no se que tenia su voz pero se me hacia agradable escucharlo de esa manera.

-estas libre para que salgamos, hay una fiesta en la casa del marco -me dijo emocionado.

-bueno es que...-siertamente no sabia que responder o ir con el sabiendo que uno de mis ex sumisos me andaba buscando o quedarme aqui sola Cómo si nada.

-vamos te promento que nos divertiremos-

-estare lista en unos minutos mas vale que me vengas a buscar -espero Que allá tomado una decisión de la cual no me arrepienta

-ok ok . Paso en 10 minutos nos vemos - colgo.

Fui a mi closet a elegir q ponerme, me puse unas Vans, pantalones pitillos azules una polera y chaqueta de color crema.

Luego de vestirme me maquille y peine, estava por llamarlo cusndo escucho la bocina del auto, sali y me dubi al auto.

-Holis -lo salude divertida-

Op wolas, no se te queda nada?- me pregunta mirándome-

-Nop- nege con mi cabeza a la vez.

-entonces aya vamos - acelero el auto.

Unas horas después.

Ya veniamos de vuelta eran ya mas de las 2 de la mañana el camino estaba casi vacio, la abiamos pasado bien, teniamos una conversacion animosa y sin darnos cuenta ya estabamos afuera de mi internado.

.-aqui me bajo, gracias lo pase muy bien - le di una gran sonrisa.

.-yo igual- se aserco a mi y beso mi mejilla - chau nos vemos.

.-chao- me bajé y entre.

Estaba todo callado, eso singnificaba que no tendria que dar explicaciones a mi compañera de cuarto.

Llege a mi casa por así decirlo. Eran cuartos topo casa donde nos quedábamos solo 2.

Entre asiendo el menor ruido posible, iva abriendo la puerta de la pieza cuando la veo sentada en su cama de brazos cruzados.

-mierda-estaba helada, la dari solo era mi compañera de cuarto pero era muy sobre protectora y dava miedo verla si.

-donde estabas- me dijo fria.

-sali con un amigo-le dije intentando evitar tanta pregunta.

.-amigo o sumiso- me dijo super directa.

.- solo amigo. -le dije seria, etaba cansada- Solo quiero dormir Ya no quiero preguntas. Le dije.

me empecé desvestir. Me puse pijama y me acosté ignorando toda clase de preguntas que ella me asia. -buenas noches -le dije y me dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Te quiero.. pero como amigo o como algo mas.**

Fui a su oficina tenia que disculparme con el por lo que le avia echo pasar, no creo que se allá enojado pero de todos modos tenia que hacerlo.  
>, ems.. venia a dis..( no alcanse a terminar y el ya me avia agarrado de la cintura y me besaba apasionadamente mientras cerraba la puerta a nuestras espaldas).<br>Me apoyo contra la pared... me besaba con lujuria bajo sus manos hasta mis muslos.. los apretaba intensificando ... las respiraciones ajitadas . y el fuego ojos, la tension sexual en el aire...

Cuando derrepente sentí un samorreo, abri los ojos y ai no estaba él, estava la dari mi compañera de cuarto mirándome con una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras pensaba que clase de sueño era ese, cuando derrepente pense. Y si hable dormida o peor sí gemía su nombre en el sueño. Pude sentir que me ponia palida.

.-jojo la chiquita tiene fantasías sexuales ui- me miraba con una cara de pervertida que mataba, sinceramente estaba sorprendida nunca avia soñado con algo asi, menos que yo era la pasiva definitivamente ese chico tiene algo especial.

.-desde cuando te importa, ni te importaba lo que hacia con los sumisos y ahora mágicamente te importa un sueño-le dije de una forma seria pero a la vez divertida.

.-ai que estas delica, dime soñaste con el?-me dijo mientras ae asercaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

.-ja callate- le dije mientras con una mano la apartaba de mí en forma de juego.

.-Dime Dime- me decia mientras yo aun le tenia la mano en la cara apartandola.

.-Bueno si, si soñe con él, Feliz?-la miraba esperando su reaccion.

.-woooo! - me grito en la cara y casi me dejo sorda- lo sabía lo sabía.-

Decirle eso fue mi sentencia de muerte, me molestó el resto del dia asta la noche, me gui a acostar y seguia. seguia casi no me dejo dormir y al despertar hoy, parecia zombie solo por 2 cosas. 77.

Me bañe. me vestí, "desayuné" aunque creo que eso contara como desayuno, y sali flash con la dari. Esto de prácticamente vivir en el liceo y llegar tarde me jodia.

Llege al salon. Por lo menos avia llegado temprano. Me senté al lado de la scarlett. La salude.

Estaba empezando la clase cuando la scarlett me paso un papel donde tenia algo escrito.  
>"Es verdad lo que se comenta?"<p> 


End file.
